


pillow forts, cocoa, and spitroasting

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pining, Roommates, Smut, Spitroasting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So ask him out.”<br/>Castiel scowled.<br/>“Seriously, just go for it.”<br/>“I have to live with him for a year, I’m not going to make things awkward.”<br/>Licking stray sauce out of the corner of his mouth, Samandriel grinned. “Well I guess I’ll just have to distract you between study breaks.”<br/>“You’re incorrigible.”<br/>“If you’re not going to get a boyfriend, Castiel, you are going to be stuck with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillow forts, cocoa, and spitroasting

“It’s just not fair,” Castiel groused as he poked at the wilted salad in front of him, “he’s so beautiful.”

Across the cafeteria table, Samandriel rolled his eyes and wolfed down his spaghetti. “So enjoy the view.”

“It’s distracting.”

Samandriel slid Castiel’s tray away from him, picked the salad off and pushed it back, then took Castiel’s spaghetti and started on it too.

Castiel nibbled on a cucumber slice. “My grades are going to slip because I’m distracted by my gorgeous roommate and you have no sympathy for me.”

Samandriel shrugged, answering with spaghetti still hanging out of his mouth. “Doesn’t sound like a problem to me.”

“He walks around in boxers half the time.”

“Even better.”

“He has freckles over his shoulders, and a six pack that’s not too defined but just,” unable to convey his thought Castiel grunted, “and his eyes Samandriel, oh, sometimes I forget to breath.”

Samandriel at least covered his mouth with a hand when he laughed at Castiel. “What color are they?”

“Hm?” Castiel was too busy daydreaming.

“His eyes, what color are they?”

“Oh. Green. But it’s not, just green, they’re kind of flecked hazel sometimes you know, but it depends on the lighting, they’re so beautiful in sunlight.”

Scraping the bottom of Castiel’s bowl, Samandriel shook his head. “You have got it bad.”

Pushing his salad away and resting his chin on his hand, Castiel looked out the cafeteria window across the quad to the section of dormitory he had moved into for his second year. “Yeah.”

“So ask him out.”

Castiel scowled.

“Seriously, just go for it.”

“I have to live with him for a year, I’m not going to make things awkward.”

Licking stray sauce out of the corner of his mouth, Samandriel grinned. “Well I guess I’ll just have to distract you between study breaks.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“If you’re not going to get a boyfriend, Castiel, you are going to be stuck with me.”

That, at least, earned a small laugh. Castiel was glad he had decided to go to college with his friend. When they had chosen the same place to attend school, they didn’t know each other nearly as well as they did now. He and Samandriel were cousins who had seen each other only a few times a year at the large family gatherings which were obligatory. As the black sheep of the family, they had banded with Gabriel and Anna, but as the older cousins had gone their own way Castiel and Samandriel were left to get into trouble on their own.

They were very, very distant cousins. It didn’t count. Besides, what can you expect two queer teenagers in a family of rigidly catholic disapproval to get up to at holiday gatherings when there were dark closets to hide in.

Castiel could have gone to his top choice college - he had gotten accepted - but the scholarships weren’t as good as this one, which Samandriel just so happened to have chosen for himself. It was an easy decision. Except now, recently moved into another dorm for his second year that was more like a small apartment than the freshmen barracks, Castiel would be tormented all year long by his roommate Dean Winchester.

It wasn’t fair.

-

Mid-terms were a week away and stressing did no one any good. Tea, however, was an excellent study aid. Castiel poured hot water over the tea bags, setting the kettle back on the stove in the small kitchenette. The apartment dorms were pretty nice. There were four small shoe box rooms connected to a common area with a kitchenette and one bathroom to share. It was far better than a communal bathroom with five stalls for a whole floor of boys.

Stirring honey into the tea, Castiel leaned back when Samandriel looped an arm around his waist. Ready to retreat to Castiel’s small room to study, Benny’s door on the other side of the kitchenette opened.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello.”

Samandriel gave a small wave. “Hi, I’m Samandriel.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Benny.”

Castiel reassured his roommate, “We’ll be quiet.”

“Oh I’m heading out to the library in a few. You two have fun now, I’m pretty sure Dean and Victor are both gone.”

Benny snagged a soda from the fridge before crossing to the front door. Castiel and Samandriel both said “Bye” as he left.

Samandriel took his cup of tea from Castiel and headed back towards his room, “He seemed nice.”

“He’s very polite. And quiet.”

Inside his room, Samandriel took Castiel’s hot mug from him and set them both down on the desk before pushing him onto the bed.

“We need to study,” Castiel protested. Weakly.

There was barely three feet of space between his twin size bed and his desk. Samandriel pulled his shirt over his head as he straddled Castiel’s waist. “It’s still early.”

“The tea will go cold.”

“It’s too hot for tea anyway.”

Castiel squirmed under his cousin, Samandriel’s hands pushing his shirt up, tracing over his shivering stomach. Reaching out to unbuckle Samandriel’s jeans, Castiel yanked them down to mid thigh and squeezed bony hips. Samandriel was lean and narrow, very little muscle tone, the cutest smattering of moles across his chest and those little pink bud nipples Castiel loved. Leaning up to circle an arm around his waist, lave across his chest, Castiel hummed contentedly as Samandriel scratched his nails through Castiel’s hair.

It wasn’t quite the freshman ten, but Castiel had put on a little weight himself during his first year, but he was making good use of the free gym too. He liked feeling strong, being able to flip Samandriel onto his back and pin him. Of course, Samandriel made it easy as he arched underneath Castiel and whispered ‘please’.

Pulling his own shirt off, Castiel shoved his pants down and lay against Samandriel to kiss him enthusiastically. Taking both their cocks in his hand, Castiel nipped at plump lips and rolled his hips, Samandriel stroking down his back and squeezing slender legs around his waist. Samandriel panted against his mouth, kissing along his jaw to nose down his neck, sucking bruises into the tender spots he knew well. Holding himself up on one elbow, Castiel grunted as he fucked into the circle of his fist, rubbing alongside Samandriel, perspiring with the heat between them.

Blunt nails dragged down the curve of his spine as Samandriel whined low in the back of his throat. With stuttering shoves of his hips and Samandriel’s teeth on his neck Castiel came spattering both their chests, still working his hand and his hips all slick wet with his release as Samandriel tensed underneath him and came shortly after.

Panting against each other, trading languid kisses, Castiel molded his fingers into the spaces between ribs on Samandriel’s chest and pulled his sticky hand from between them gingerly.

“Ungh.”

Samandriel, cheeks flushed, smiled up at him, “There. It’s better to study with a clear head.”

Castiel glared, before dropping a kiss to the tip of his nose and sitting up. Getting his jeans up and buttoned one handed wasn’t easy. “I’ll get a towel wet in the bathroom.”

Wiping most of the mess off his hand with a tissue, Castiel didn’t bother with his bare stomach because the apartment was empty. As soon as he opened his door and stepped into the living room, though, the main door swung open. Frozen, he watched Dean swagger in with his blue jump suit half undone, arms of it tied around his waist.

Dean dropped a bag at the door and saw Castiel, giving him a short wave, “Hey, man.”

“Hello.” Castiel managed.

“Bathroom free?”

“Yes.”

Samandriel, who must have heard and for some gods forsaken reason decided it was a good idea to step out of Castiel’s bedroom also still shirtless while the two of them had semen on their chests, came out smiling. “Hello.”

Dean, tugging a sweat stained white tank top over his head that spiked up his short hair, hands and forearms streaked with stubborn grease, smiled at Samandriel. “Hey, I’m Dean.”

The muscles of his arms and bare chest flexed as he moved.

“Roommate, right. Castiel’s mentioned you.”

Dean beamed, “Let me guess, Samandriel?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice to meet you, Cas talks about you too,” Dean grinned.

Oh god Castiel was going to die of mortification.

Dean nodded, wiping his sweaty face on his tank top before heading into the bathroom, broad shoulders tanned and fuck Castiel wanted to lick the sweat off his dirty body. The bathroom door clicked shut.

Castiel blinked. “Dean works part time at his uncle’s auto garage,” he offered in explanation.

Samandriel turned wide blue eyes on him, “Oh you are so screwed.”

-

Castiel slept for ten hours straight after his last final. He was done on a Wednesday and ready for the winter break. Not like it’d be too exciting, since he wasn’t going home. His parents would pay for transportation, if he wanted to, but then they’d spend the whole break lecturing him. They didn’t really protest when Castiel made the weak excuse that he should stay on campus and study through his break. He would, certainly, put some time towards familiarizing himself with his new text books for the next semester. But, he was also going to spend his break holed up with Samandriel, since his cousin wasn’t going home either. For very similar reasons.

Cleaning the apartment on Thursday and helping Benny take bags to his car when he left for break, Castiel was excited to have the whole place to themselves for a few weeks. Samandriel still lived in the barrack dormitories, because they were cheaper, and Castiel was so glad that his scholarships covered room and board. He was more than happy that Samandriel spent most of his free time in Castiel’s room.

Late Thursday, after Samandriel’s last final and his shift at Weiner Hut, he texted Castiel when he was coming over. Bringing books and clothes packed in a duffel, Samandriel was ready for an extended stay. They ate dinner and watched a movie, cuddled on the couch, and commiserated about finals week.

Castiel didn’t expect Dean at nearly midnight when he stomped in knocking snow off his boots at the main door.

He waved at the two of them and nearly fell over pulling his boots off with a grunt.

Castiel, disentangled from Samandriel underneath the blanket they shared, “Hello, Dean. Is it all right if Samandriel stays here tonight?”

He shrugged, “I got no problem with it.”

Taking a bag of groceries to the kitchenette, Dean dropped his jacket over a chair.

Castiel turned the movie down, arm still around Samandriel’s shoulders. “He’s going to be staying for the break, I figure you’re leaving tomorrow?”

With everything put away, Dean dragged a kitchen chair over to sit on, propping his feet on the coffee table with one duct taped leg. “Nah, I’m staying here over break.”

Castiel wasn’t expecting that. “Oh. You don’t mind, do you?”

Dean waved him off, “It’s fine.”

“Is something wrong?” Castiel asked.

Samandriel stood to gather their two empty cocoa mugs, and Castiel hoped he was going to make more as he shuffled over to the kitchen in his pajamas.

“Well at least we have another member for the stuck on campus over break group,” Samandriel offered cheerfully.

Dean smiled, “You guys can’t afford to go home?”

Castiel shrugged, “I don’t really want to. What’s keeping you here?”

“I had to leave my car at home, didn’t want to put her through four years of crowded lots and parking decks. And I uh, I don’t really wanna fly. Anyway, Sammy, my brother, he’s actually gonna do the holidays with his girlfriend’s family this year. So…”

Knowing that Dean’s father and mother were already passed, Castiel attempted to brush the air of melancholy away, “It’ll be nice to have your company, it’s a ghost town around here already.”

Dean tipped back on the legs of the chair, “Man, is it ever, I can’t believe Victor was fucking done by Tuesday, he couldn’t get out of here fast enough.”

Samandriel had pulled more cocoa and mugs out of the cupboard, “Hey Dean, do you want a cup of cocoa?”

Deviously, Dean grinned and looked between the two of them. “How about something harder?”

Without explanation he disappeared into his bedroom, and came back with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Castiel, while not the best behaved child his parents wished he was, had only had maybe three drinks underage so far. He wasn’t sure if Samandriel had ever gotten drunk, but he doubted it. Come to think of it, Dean wasn’t legal yet either, was he?

Squinting at him, Castiel asked, “Are you twenty one Dean?”

“Gonna tell on me Cas?”

Samandriel laughed and put the cocoa away.

Dean set the bottle of Jack Daniels on the kitchen table and Samandriel scooted aside as Dean got three glass down from the cupboards. Samandriel and Castiel both watched his ass when he bent forward into the fridge, “Hey is this Doctor Peppers yours?”

“No, I think that’s Victor’s.”

Dean pulled it out of the fridge anyway, “We can buy him more tomorrow.”

Castiel tried not to be self-conscious of his blue pajama bottoms with the fluffy clouds all over them that had ‘Angel’ printed on the ass. Samandriel had gotten them for him. Of course, Samandriel was wearing the Hello Kitty pants Castiel had gotten him in retaliation, so really, they were both embarrassing themselves in front of Dean ‘ripped jeans, bow legged swagger, plaid shirt over bulging muscles’ Winchester.

So Jack and pop and it was. Castiel certainly noticed that Dean poured less for him and Samandriel, but after a few sips he already felt light headed. They played cards at the table and drank, talking about school, somehow Dean got set on a tangent about his car, Samandriel talked about his shitty fast food job, and it was really good. Friendly, relaxed.

Until a flushed pink and giggly Samandriel decided to say, “We should play spin the bottle.”

Castiel, well he didn’t make any assumptions but he had only ever seen Dean bring girls back to their apartment, and he dearly hoped that Dean wouldn’t take offense. But instead Dean surprised him with a brusque laugh and, “Man, you can’t play that with Jack, the bottle is square. Sides, aren’t you two boyfriends?”

Leaning on both elbows on the table, Samandriel shrugged one shoulder, “We’re not really dating.”

“Oh,” Dean looked between the two of them, “Oh okay, so you, uh. That’s cool.”

Castiel kicked his cousin under the table. “Don’t mind him Dean, apparently he’s a flirtatious drunk.”

Dean licked his lips, hand curled loosely around his glass, “Hey, I’m a bit of a slut when I’m drunk.”

Castiel blinked. He had no idea what to say. What did one do in this sort of situation? This kind of thing was only supposed to happen in pornographies. Castiel had only ever slept with one boy before, who was sitting next to him. He may have kissed a few others, even exchanged hand jobs. But Dean was looking at him with bright eyes and wet lips and all Castiel wanted to do was fuck him while he sucked Samandriel’s cock.

Okay. Too fast. Deep breaths.

“You know, Castiel has had a crush on you since the start of the semester.”

Castiel turned on his cousin in shock so fast he felt something twinge in his neck, “Samandriel!”

Samandriel laughed like it was the funniest joke, “It’s true!”

“I still have to live with him after tonight!”

Castiel was so focused on being furious with his cousin, and the ensuing pathetic slap fight they had, he didn’t see Dean’s reaction until the other boy nearly fell off his chair in drunken laughter.

“You two are such an old couple, how long have you known each other.”

“Forever. We’re cousins.” Castiel’s brain skidded to a halt.

Groaning he slapped a hand over his face.

“Hey,” Dean poked him, “Hey, it’s cool, I watch plenty of twin porn, you know, I got no room to judge. Actually, it’s uh, it’s kind of hot.”

Not so subtly, Samandriel scooted his chair with a godawful screech around the corner of the table to sit next to Castiel, both of them facing Dean now. Castiel felt trapped between the two of them, burning with shame he couldn’t quash, and he liked it. He liked the way they stared. Samandriel settled a warm hand on his thigh, leaning over to nuzzle against his neck and kiss up to his ear, whispering loud enough for everyone to hear, “I think he wants to watch.”

Castiel’s dick was hard and he was suddenly too hot with a t-shirt on. His heart was racing as Samandriel’s hand slid higher, but Dean was leaning over the table a little like he needed to get closer and his fingers were twitching around his glass.

So Castiel asked, “Would you like to watch, Dean?” while his cousin curled a palm over his cock.

Across the table, Dean sat with his lips slightly parted and nodded.

Feeling bold now that this had not actually come to a screeching halt, Castiel proceeded, “Would you like to do more than watch, Dean?”

“Shit, Cas.”

Draping an arm over Samandriel’s shoulder and sifting fingers through his hair, pulling him closer while he left wet suck-bites down Castiel’s neck, Castiel picked up his glass and drank what was left, licking it off his lips, keeping his eyes on Dean the whole time. “I’ve had wet dreams about sucking your cock, Dean.”

Dean’s pupils dilated and his mouth hung open before he groaned, “Oh fuck, bet you’d look so good on your knees sweetheart.”

Castiel shivered and pushed his chair back from the table. Samandriel blinked at him after being dislodged. Standing, Castiel darted to his bedroom, “Just a second,” and when he came back he moved the glasses and Jack off the table, setting down condoms and lube in their place.

Samandriel stood and stripped his shirt and pants off, quick and efficient, cock bobbing up against his stomach. “Out here?”

Castiel shrugged, “Do you think the three of us would fit in a twin bed?”

Before he could finish that line of thought, Dean was around the table and stripping him. Samandriel wrapped his arms around Dean from behind and whipped his pants open. Castiel was swaying a little from the drinking, but he felt it was more of a warm comfortable thing, he’d only had what little Dean gave him. Samandriel seemed to have absolutely no problems with coordination.

Drunk and stumbling to the living room together as they dropped their clothes, Castiel relocated the supplies and Samandriel stripped what little cushions there were on the couch off to strew on the floor as Dean pushed the coffee table aside. In no time they were piled on the floor kissing and touching and shit someone just kneed him in the stomach.

Rolling to the side, Castiel disentangled and watched Dean’s broad hands squeezing Samandriel’s small waist, all tan tight muscle on pale smooth skin. The two of them were curled on their sides, so Castiel nudged between their legs where he could wedge himself with the perfect vantage to suck both their cocks, moving from one side to the next. Curling a hand around Samandriel when he paid attention to Dean, Castiel took his time to marvel at the object of his fantasies, thick and hot and so soft under his tongue.

Rough fingers pulled at his hair, Dean cursing above him between gasps, Samandriel keeping Dean busy with his mouth. Switching between the two of them, Castiel kept a firm hand on Dean’s spit wet cock while he went down on Samandriel. Both of them pulled at his hair, stroked his shoulders, and Castiel basked happily in the attention, chin wet with spit and his own cock trapped between his belly and the scratchy carpet.

Dean shifted, pushing up on one elbow and pulling away slightly, “Shit, Cas, c’mere, can I fuck you?”

Pulled up by Dean, Samandriel moving to envelope him from behind, Castiel was distracted by Dean’s pretty mouth and ignored the question in favor of sucking on his tongue. Dean didn’t seem to mind for a minute. Samandriel rutted between Castiel’s thighs, kissed the back of his neck. Eventually, Castiel pulled back, “Do you want to watch me suck my cousin’s cock while you fuck me, Dean?”

“Oh christ that’s dirty, fuck yeah.”

Wriggling around so he was face to face with Samandriel, Castiel pushed his ass towards Dean and a wide calloused hand settled on it, squeezing. Dean fumbled for the lube before pressing slick fingers between his thighs, massaging the perineum before circling around his hole. Getting up high on his knees, Castiel clung to Samandriel while Dean worked him open. Samandriel distracted him with kisses, hands roaming, pressing their bodies flush and working a hand around their cocks together.

“I’m not inexperienced Dean, you can be a little rougher.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you…”

That was entirely too endearing, pressed to his skin with Dean’s mouth moving up the curve of his spine.

“Please.”

With three fingers and a satisfying ache that pulsed low in his belly, Castiel rolled his hips back onto Dean’s hand. Samandriel moved away, guided Castiel down to his hands and knees, red slick tip of his dick waving in front of Castiel’s face. Samandriel always got so wet, Castiel couldn’t figure out how, but he licked the vaguely salty taste of near clear pre come off his cousin’s cock and shuddered when Dean found his prostate.

“There you go sweetheart.”

Samandriel gripped into his hair and pulled Castiel’s head back, “You should see him Cas, holding you open, his arm while he finger fucks you, it looks good.”

Groaning, Castiel shoved his hips back and begged, “Please, please, please…”

Whining when Dean pulled away, Samandriel cupped his face and ran the pad of his thumb along Castiel’s lip. “I get to watch him split you open.”

Castiel opened his mouth at Samandriel’s touch, blunt head of Dean’s cock at his hole, strong hands gripping his hips, knees burning on the carpet already but he’d chafe them bloody and stay right here, just like this. He trembled head to toe held still between them at the slow, torturous push as Dean eased into him. Those calloused hands squeezed his hips, and he clenched around Dean enjoying the deep stretch that had his eyes rolling back.

Samandriel guided his cock into Castiel’s mouth, slack and waiting, cradling his face as he fucked along Castiel’s tongue. Castiel felt that, having been face fucked and fucked in the ass before, this shouldn’t be too different, but it was wholly and completely in a world of it’s own. As Dean pulled back and started a languid pace, Samandriel slowly thrust deeper towards his throat and Castiel was pliant between them. Push-pulled, speared on two cocks, spit dripping down his chin and cock slapping against his belly, Castiel angled his ass up and let them take control completely.

As soon as Dean slid his hand over Castiel’s hip, fingers ghosting along his belly, wrapped around his cock, Castiel’s body tensed with climax and he struggled to breathe through his nose as Samandriel pushed in deep, dizzy and strung out and burning under his skin, Castiel juddered through the most intense orgasm he’d ever had.

Limp, cradled between them, Castiel still rocked back eagerly as Dean ground into him with frantic shoves, pulling him back and holding him as Dean groaned. Samandriel pulled out and wrapped a hand around his cock, Castiel lapping at the head with his mouth held open as Samandriel spattered his tongue and cheeks with come. Exhausted, when Dean withdrew Castiel flopped onto his side. Sweaty, the cushions all scattered across the floor, legs cramping, Castiel stretched out and panted.

Dean curled against one side, and Samandriel against the other. They both pet over his belly and pecked gentle kisses along his shoulder and cheeks. Castiel felt dirty and spent and so fucking cherished.

Leaning over to kiss Samandriel on the lips, then Dean, he said, “We should just pull our mattresses out here.”

Dean pushed up onto an elbow, eyes gleaming, “Dude, we can make a pillow fort.”

Castiel laughed, and Samandriel pushed up to sitting, “I can make the rest of the cocoa.”

Groaning as he sat up, Castiel swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “I need a shower.”

Dean was pulling off his condom and tying it, “You go ahead, we’ll get started on the fort.”

Something warm and nebulous was curling around Castiel’s ribs.

Dean snagged Castiel’s wrist as he stood, “Hey, Cas, I’m glad I stayed for break.”

“Me too, Dean,” Castiel smiled at him.

From the kitchenette, Samandriel snorted, “I’m just happy I don’t have to listen to Castiel pining after you anymore.”

It was childish, perhaps, but Castiel threw a pillow at him.


End file.
